Nightmares
by Raevell
Summary: As an assassin, it's hard to get close to someone. It becomes especially complicating when that person is your partner. KenxOmi
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or the idea or the characters in the show. Don't I wish I did though… That way I could put Omi and Ken together officially.

****

Warnings: Um…none really so far except shounen-ai Ken and Omi. The rating will most likely change in the future though, who knows where it's going to go! O_O;; Everything is going to change as soon as I know what I'm doing with this.

  
Ah, not very original so far but I don't really care! ^^;; As for the title, don't blame me, this has no plot yet so I don't know what to call it.

****

Nightmares

__

Fanfic by HoneyChurch

"Help me, Daddy, help me! I'm scared, Daddy, please come and save me!" he managed to get out through his sobs. Suddenly he was kicked back, causing him to fall to the cold stone floor as the man spat at him.

"You're father said he wouldn't pay, brat!"

"NO! No, that's a lie...!" he cried. His father wouldn't do that, he wouldn't let him **DIE**...They were lying to him. As the man raised his hand he sat back, tears still streaming down his face has he readied for the impact, but for some odd reason the man chose not to strike him.

"He screwed us, let's just kill him," he growled, making the little boys heart beat faster. No, his father was coming, he was coming to save him!

"You've got some cold parents, kid, they don't love you," the other man said with a wicked grin on his face.

No...lies, they were lying! NO! Daddy, his Daddy was going to save him!

The men neared closer to him, saying cruel words to his face.

"They don't love you..."

"Why don't you just give it up?"

The boy trembled. Daddy, his Daddy wouldn't let them hurt him, Daddy!

****

"HELP ME, DADDY!!!" his voice broke the silence in the night, cold sweat dripped down his face and tears burned his eyes... He wasn't a little boy anymore, he was no longer bound by rope; he was back in his room, it was a nightmare.

No, no, this wasn't a nightmare. This had happened, it had happened... Years ago it had all happened.

"Why...why didn't you save me, Daddy?" he sobbed. Why did he have to remember, why couldn't he just forget? He clutched his blankets tightly, this had been going on for what seemed like forever to him; over and over the images played in his mind every time he fell asleep. Why did he have to remember his horrible past?

His door suddenly opened, nearly causing him to scream again, but he realized whom it was first before he was able to.

"K-Ken-kun!" he gasped.

"Omi...I heard you scream, are you alright?" Ken asked with concern, his hair a mess and he was in his lose fitting p.j.'s. Omi looked over to the clock. He was stunned; it was already 3:00 in the morning!

__

'I woke him up!' Omi thought to himself, feeling a bit dumb. Ken was easily awoken, the slightest noise drove him nuts when he was trying to sleep, it was one of the reasons he got so angry when Yoji brought girls home. 

Omi laughed, it was fake one but he didn't want Ken to worry about him.

"Did I scream?" he hated lying to him. "I must have been dreaming, I just remember waking up in a daze, I'm fine, Ken-kun!" he looked at Ken's face; sure, Ken wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he wasn't that stupid either.

"Then why were you crying?"

"Was I?" he acted innocent while thinking to himself._ 'Please, just leave me alone, Ken-kun... I don't want to talk about it, I don't **want** to remember...'_

"Omi, stop lying to me," Ken said, almost mad. He was more offended, didn't Omi trust him? It was okay if he didn't want to go into details but did he have to lie, couldn't he at least admit to a nightmare?

Omi became rather nervous as this point, unaware that he was beginning to clutch his blanket rather tightly, as a child would.

"Ken-kun, I'm fine... Please don't make a big deal about a dream."

__

'...but this wasn't a dream...' a voice in his head reminded him but he desperately tried to ignore it.

"Do...you wanna talk about it at all?"

Omi was stunned. Of course he didn't!

"No," Omi said firmly. His assertiveness kind of shocked Ken, Omi usually wasn't so stern. "Just... I'm fine! Go back to bed Ken-kun, it was a stupid nightmare," he almost sounded mean, Ken was only concerned for him. But he just...he just wanted him to leave. He turned over, showing his back to Ken as he laid down and pulled his blanket up to his shoulders. He shouldn't have screamed; why did he have to scream?

"Alright, Omi... If you're sure," Ken said rather reluctantly. He shouldn't leave, he knew Omi needed someone there right now but Omi was making it obvious he didn't want it and he couldn't force it either. "Night..." his voice was soft and sad. He didn't feel right leaving him but he had no choice.

Omi curled up as the door closed softly, proof of him leaving. He began to cry softly again and he hugged his blanket tightly, wishing that it was Ken.

__

'Why did I do that?' he wondered while he cried. _'Why did I push him away like that? I needed him, I needed him so bad... I don't want to be alone, so why did I push him away?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Arigato, come again!"

Yoji finished up with the customer. It was a pretty slow day actually... It was nice though, he never liked actually having to 'work'.

Yoji gave a small sigh... Then he was beginning to realize how silent Ken and Omi were to each other. Omi seemed to be depressed, especially for him. He was staring at the ground the entire time; like he didn't want to face anyone... Or at least just Ken. What had happened between the two of them?

"Hey, Aya..."

"Huh?" he said in his usual calm voice, not even turning to look at him and continuing to water the flowers.

"Is it just me or does Omi seem...down?"

Aya froze for a moment to get a look at what he was talking about. He stared for a moment and then went right back to what he was doing. "Probably just didn't get enough sleep last night," either way what ever was bothering him he would get over it.

But Yoji wasn't going to settle for that answer, something was up; namely between him and Ken.

__

'I wonder if they had some kind of argument?'

As soon as Omi slipped back into the green house to retrieve some flowers for an arrangement he was working on, Yoji marched right over to Ken.

"Hey, what's going on with you and Omi?"

"Huh?" Ken looked confused and stopped sweeping. "He's a little down... What makes you think I have anything to do with it?" Ken knew it had to be about that nightmare, something had Omi nervous and feeling upset.

"C'mon, he hasn't said a word to you all day for one!" Yoji commented with his hands on his hips. "Don't you honestly know why he's not talking to you? It's not like you both!"

Ken and Omi were always starting a conversation about something especially on slow days like this. Ken wondered... Was he mad at him for pushing the issue about the dream? He didn't think he went too over board about it but Omi **could** be very sensitive...

"Err... Maybe I'll go talk to him," he announced, setting aside his broom before walking back to the green house.

"Yeah, I knew you'd think of something you did," Yoji chuckled. Ken just ignored him as much as he wanted to reply back to that...

As he walked in Omi grabbed the flowers he needed. Ken realized he really **WAS** upset. Just the look in his eyes. His eyes were usually bright, filled with enthusiasm. Now they seemed so dark, so sad...

Omi stared at the ground. As he started walk back into the flower shop he noticed a familiar pair of sneakers in front of him.

"KEN!" he gasped and jumped back, dropping the flowers onto the floor. It was weird hearing him say his name without the familiar 'kun' at the end.

"Omi, what's wrong? Are we...okay?"

Omi didn't answer him right away. He kneeled down the ground where he hurriedly began to pick up the scattered flowers. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Did I...make you upset? You know, last night when I came into your room."

Omi dropped the flowers he had been gathering (again) and jumped up immediately.

"_No_...!" he gasped. "No, no, no! It wasn't you Ken-kun not at all!"

He felt relief-and maybe at that point slight stupidity for asking.

"Oh, um... I'm glad because I thought maybe I was too pushy."

"No," Omi gave him a warm smile. It was also a relief to see him smile. "I've just been a little stressed out, I guess," he dropped back to the floor to finish cleaning up the flowers and Ken decided to help. As they both stood up again Omi continued talking. "You're not upset with me either, right? I mean, I might have snapped a little last night."

"Nah, I didn't give it much thought. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Oh, yeah, Ken-kun, I'm alright," Omi told him.

And then there was an awkward silence between them...

Omi finally gave a small cough-which seemed a bit faked. "Well, um, I should finished that arrangement!" he announced.

"Um, yeah!" Ken agreed. Omi quickly strolled past the brunette but his voice once again stopped him.

"Hey, Omi, if you ever need someone to talk to or anything..." Ken offered. Omi gave him a quick glance and nodded.

"Sure, Ken-kun," it didn't sound like Omi was taking his offer seriously... The boy quickly walked back into the shop and Ken instantly frowned.

He didn't understand; why did everything between them seem so...wrong?

~*TBC*~

Ahh! It's short! It has no plot! Oh, well, I felt like posting this, that way I feel like I have to finish it. -_-;; I really have no idea where I'm going with this, so go ahead and suggest something if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or the idea or the characters in the show. All the characters would be gay if I did.

****

Warnings: Nothing still. ^^;; Just shounen-ai... Eventually Ken and Omi.

It's about time I updated this, huh? Geez... what happened to September?!

****

Chapter 2

Why did everything seem so wrong? The atmosphere in the room felt cold and so abnormal. Omi wasn't cheerful at all, he wasn't outgoing or bothering to smile for no reason like he normally did. It was always forced with a weak, "...arigato," to the customers. He only smiled at the customers and they were all faked.

...and what annoyed Ken the most was that he was the only one whom seemed to notice now. Damn Yoji for alerting him to it! Yoji was now bored out of his mind because it was so slow, most of the time just looking at the clock, waiting for when it would finally be closing time. And Aya of course ignored it. Ken doubted he really cared for any of them at all most of the time, he was too caught up in his own world and problems.

Omi was so unselfish. He hardly took care of himself when it came to others. Ken remembered sleepless nights when he'd come down for a glass of water and heard the clicks of the computer key broad. It was Omi, working late to find the target and stop them before they did anymore harm to the innocent.

Omi always cared for the victims.

He hated seeing Omi like this. There had to be something he could do to cheer the boy up. But what exactly? Ken wasn't very good with words ever and Omi was so sensitive he was horrified of saying something and making him feel worse.

He looked up at the clock again. It was closing time soon... Maybe he could take Omi out, do a little male bonding with him or something.

It seemed like a strange thought, Ken never bonded with any of the 'Weiss' members. The four of them seemed to hardly have a relationship outside of work. Once in a while there was dinner, but that seemed to be about it. None of them could really cook, so they just seemed to disappear during that time, either out to dinner alone or having a TV dinner somewhere in the house.

"Hey, Omi, what do you say we go out and shoot some hoops after work?" he suggested and immediately felt stupid. Omi wasn't a sports player, why the hell would he want to go play basketball with someone as athletic as Ken?

Omi smiled, although this one appeared to be faked too. "No thanks, Ken-kun, I have homework I need to do."

"Well, how about I take you out to dinner or something?"

"I have homework."

"But, Omi, you need to eat!" Ken insisted.

"I will," Omi finished wrapping the bouquet he was working on. "While I'm doing my homework I'll have something. But I really can't go out to dinner with you... Besides, I'd feel guilty, you spending money on me."

"Omi, I don't **_care_**..." Ken couldn't remember the last time he heard such a lame excuse.

Omi immediately took notice to an empty bin where flowers once were and took full advantage of it.

"Oh, I'd better go get some more," and he quickly scurried off into the back.

Ken was shocked. It was one thing to say no but to just rush off that like and make a bunch of excuses...

He didn't like this, there were few things he could count on: The sun rose in the morning and Omi was perky. He really couldn't take this. He was about to follow after Omi when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Leave him alone," it was Aya. "He's allowed to be sad once in a while and he obviously doesn't want your company."

Ken sighed. Maybe Aya was right... Omi was sad and he was allowed to be sad. Maybe he was just making something out of nothing. But how could Aya blame him? He always felt a sort of need to rush to Omi and take care of him, as if he were his little brother or something.

He did care for Omi... He didn't know why though, he always tended to have a hard time showing it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chips and soda. It was the usual meal for him, unable to cook. It just made him slightly upset this time though, knowing that Ken had offered to take him to a restaurant. He was sure even if Ken had ended up taking him to some fast food joint it would have been more filling and satisfying than this. It wasn't like chips were any better for him.

And as for his homework, he was already done with it.

But he had just wanted to be alone. It was odd because he usually would have loved if Ken had offered to play basketball with him... Or take him to dinner. But he felt rather anti-social that day.

There was also confusion.

"Since when did Ken want to hang out with me?" Ken was always busy with his own life, he was an adult after all. It must have been pity, Ken taking pity on him because of his sulking. That just upset him, the last thing he wanted was Ken just being nice to him because he was having an off day.

"Guilt, because he thinks he had something to do with it," he didn't know why he was thinking so negative, it just wasn't like him. Why did there have to be a reason, and why were all the reasons he was coming up with negative?

He hated days when he felt this way, but they were beginning to become more frequent. 'Blue days' where he just wanted to be left alone. Or where he decided he did...but really didn't.

He glanced over at his bed. The only thing there was left to do was sleep... But he quickly decided against it. He didn't want another nightmare. They were becoming more and more frequent, it was to the point where he could hardly handle it anymore.

...but he had to get up early and tend to the shop. He couldn't just stay up all night.

"I'll just stay up for a few more hours..." he decided. With any luck maybe he'd go into such a deep sleep he wouldn't have another dream...another nightmare.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHH!! DON'T!" in a flash Omi's eyes flew open, a small gasp escaping his lips. He felt his face, he was sweating. It had all been pointless, the nightmare kept coming back, kept replaying. He couldn't forget, he couldn't get over it. He placed the back of his arm over his eyes, the usual tears beginning to form there.

"Why...why can't it just stop?"

He lay there for a few moments, trying to get recover... He kept telling himself it was over, that it shouldn't affect him the way it did but it wasn't helping. He wondered what time it was. He groaned and rolled over, glancing at the clock. It was only just a little past midnight. He wanted to go back to sleep, but at the same time he was afraid to... It would just happen again and he knew it.

He still felt all shaky. Maybe a glass of water would calm his nerves.

So he pulled himself from the warm covers and exited the room. Trying to be silent down the hallway as to not wake his sleeping teammates. He knew Aya was a light sleeper, and if he were wake him he was sure he'd have a fit. He finally got to the staircase and began to descend. As he reached the bottom he quickly walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

He rubbed his eyes, he felt so tired. As he took a gulp of the water and realized he really wasn't all that thirsty... Maybe he was just looking for an excuse to stay up. He sighed and started to head back, wobbling slightly from his exhaustion.

He wanted to sleep and yet he didn't. He was sick of the nightmares, sick of waking up with tears in his eyes. He used to never have nightmares and now suddenly they wouldn't go away, refused to let up for even one night.

Why did it have to be of his kidnapping? He would have rathered anything.

He was about to begin climbing back up the staircase when something stopped him...there was a light coming from the living room. But who on earth would be up at this hour?

Omi's curiosity took hold and he quickly walked over to investigate. He peeked his head in, not sure if he wanted to be spotted by whom ever was up.

"Ken-kun..." Omi realized. He was asleep on the couch and the light he had seen had been from the television. Omi giggled, Ken must have been trying to stay up to watch TV, since he was off from the shop tomorrow (er, today) but apparently hadn't been up to the task. Omi walked in, trying his best to be quiet and not awake his sleeping teammate. He glanced at him. His head against his shoulder, arm on the arm of the couch with the remote hanging loosely in his hand, his other arm being supported by the back of the couch... It was an interesting thing with Ken, most people looked peaceful while sleeping, Omi took notice he almost looked...troubled. He wondered if Ken had nightmares as he did.

Omi noticed the TV was on a sports channel. How like him... Omi never really liked sports, the people always looked like they were killing each other. Especially in football...

He pondered if it would be safe to try and take the remote away from Ken. He didn't want to wake him... He didn't want to go back to his dark, lonely room but he wasn't about to watch the sports channel either...

"Darn it," Omi muttered, looking over Ken's hand and trying to figure out the best way of approaching it. He reached out, slipping just the tips of his fingers beneath Ken's hand. Ken stirred slightly and Omi quickly pulled back, fearing that just might have woken him. It didn't, but much to his dismay Ken only gripped the remote tighter now. Omi pouted, there was no way he was going to get it from him now.

"Now what...?" he murmured. He wasn't going back to his room, but now he couldn't even watch TV. Unless he watched the silly sports replays...

Omi watched his sleeping teammate. He gave a small frown, remembering how Ken had offered to take him out to dinner. He had rejected him, he was beginning to realize. He felt slightly guilty for that. He wondered if Ken was hurt about it or upset. He hadn't seen much of him after the situation... Maybe he was--

Omi reached out, brushing Ken's bangs away from his eyes. Ken really did look tense while he slept, he didn't look like he was relaxed at all. Omi wondered if he was dreaming... Suddenly he realized just exactly what he was doing…he was…playing with Ken's hair. He jerked his hand back immediately with that realization and blushed.

He then yawned... He was so tired! He wanted to sleep...but he was still so afraid about the nightmares. He couldn't help but feel childish…

A thought came to him.

__

'I wonder if I slept out here if it would make any difference,' but then again, Ken had apparently already claimed the couch... Omi bit his lower lip. _'Maybe I could just...'_ when he thought about it he blushed again. He **_could_** just lay and use Ken's shoulder for a pillow... But what would Ken do if he woke up and found him sleeping that close?

But as Omi yawned again, he was beginning to care less and less.

Shyly, he sat next to Ken, slowly lying back to try and lay against him without actually waking him. _'Don't wake up, don't wake up,' _he begged in his mind. As he finally managed to set his head against Ken's shoulder he breathed a sigh of relief. How why couldn't he have been this cooperative when it came to handing over the remote?

Omi sighed... The warmth from Ken's body was so relaxing... He could feel sleep taking over already.

His eyelids fell closed and as he drifted off to sleep, his nightmares, they last thing on his mind. He felt safe with Ken...

---------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had risen... It was a perfect day. Birds were chirping merrily, not a cloud in the sky...

Ken's eyes fluttered open. Could it be morning already? He didn't remember going up to his room...he raised his head and instantly felt a pain in his neck. "Damn," he cursed. It was stupid of him, falling asleep that way. That's what he got for sleeping like that, a horrible kink. He still felt tired. He felt as thought he could fall right back asleep. He didn't have work so he could just sleep all day if he wanted to. He decided that if he was going to sleep anymore he had better go up to his room, but as he tried to get up he realized something was settled on his shoulder.

"...what...?" his eyes widened as he saw the cinnamon brown haired boy, sleeping...using his shoulder for support. He wondered why on earth Omi was sleeping down here.

Ken remembered the pervious night...that nightmare Omi had had. Maybe it had happened again and he had been unable to sleep. Deciding that's what had happened Ken felt instantly sorry for him...

"Poor guy," he sighed. He gripped Omi by his shoulders and slowly laid him back on the couch. Omi gave a small groan but did not awaken. Now that he was off his shoulder Ken could stand. He took Omi's legs and lifted them up to the couch. He thought about waking him and sending him to bed but he looked so peaceful... He took the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over the sleeping boy.

Ken rubbed his face and looked up to the clock hanging on the nearby wall. It was 5 minutes till 8... It was time to open the shop and Omi had opening shift that day.

Ken sighed and brushed back his hair.

"Not like I had anything else to do today... Sleep well, Omi," and walked out of the living room and off towards the flower shop.

~*TBC*~

The ending to this chapter just seems all fluffy to me… Fluffy is good. Anyways, still no real idea where this is going, I need inspiration! This was kind of rushed, hope it's not too bad but I got sick of this story having nothing! _;;


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or the idea or the characters in the show. If I did, there would be a lot more romance in it and fewer girls if you get my drift. However this story is **MINE**… Do not steal!

****

Warnings: Nothing… Nada, zero, zilch. At least, not yet. I plan to make this Ken and Omi… Give me time.

Just a note to everyone, I have a website now! Check out my bio page to find it. It's small, but I'm gonna post my fanfics there, including Mind Trick of the Heart which had been taken off due to rule change on FF.net.

Hmm… This turned out more silly and fluffy then I would have expected.

****

Chapter 3

Omi yawned and forced his eyes opened. He couldn't remember the last time he had had such a peaceful sleep, it had seemed like ages. For a moment he contemplated just closing his eyes and falling back asleep…

Till he realized what day it was; Saturday. Their busiest day of the week and he had opening shift. He gasped and sat up, looking up at the clock it only caused more horror.

It read 4:00PM.

Omi jumped off the couch and quickly headed off towards the flower shop… He then made the realization he was still in his pajamas. He grunted and quickly changed direction, heading towards the stairs that would lead him to his room to change. He couldn't believe he had slept so late, and second, that no one had woken him up. It was not like he was hard to spot sleeping on the couch.

Dressed in more appropriate clothing for the public Omi rushed back towards the flower shop, trying to tie his shoes as he hurried. Walking and tying shoes were not an easy thing to do, especially if they were on your feet. He walked in to the shop, muttering sorry over and over to who ever heard it.

"I'm so sorry I over slept, I didn't mean to--I'll get busy!" he didn't even look to see if anyone was in the room. He quickly grabbed his apron and began to tie it on.

"Woah, slow down for a second!" Omi was stopped as Yoji grabbed him by his shoulders, laughing at him. "Don't worry about it, everything's fine!"

Omi couldn't believe it. Yoji was saying it was all right that he had failed to show up to work on time and to top it off work had been only a few feet away. Omi felt confused but was actually a bit relieved at the same time.

"It's okay? Wha…?"

Yoji laughed again. "Don't get any ideas about making a habit of this. You just got lucky this time… You know Aya would have thrown a fit if it wasn't for Ken--"

"Ken?" Omi questioned. What did Ken have to do with any of this?

"He took your shift for today."

Omi's mouth immediately dropped open in shock. Ken had taken his shift…and it had been his day off! He felt instant guilt that his friend had done that for him, it had been his own fault and Ken had suffered for it. After he had rejected his kindness the previous evening… Omi couldn't remember the last time he had felt so low.

"Where is he now?" he had to talk to him to at least thank him. Because of him he wouldn't have to listen to Aya's long speech of responsibility. 

"Out with Aya making some deliveries," Yoji replied to him. Before he could talk any further to the young boy a customer came up asking him something and dragged him away… Omi wasn't paying much attention, he was too focused on what had happened. He couldn't understand why Ken would do that for him, why hadn't he just woken him up instead of going to the full length of actually taking his place?

"Hey, we're back!" the one person with the answers came walking through the door with a familiar redhead. Omi suddenly felt a bit nervous on how to approach him on the matter. It was a nice thing for him to do, but Omi was having mixed-emotions on it. He opened his mouth to speak but Ken beat him to it, "Oh, hi, Omi. You finally wake up?" he sounded like he was teasing. Omi gulped, trying to think of what to say. It didn't seem right to get into it in front of the other two.

"Um, yeah," was all he could think of to say.

"Well, there's no reason to work now," Aya commented as he went right back to taking care of the flowers. "Your shift is almost over either way."

Omi felt slightly bad for that. He would have felt less guilty if Ken had only worked an hour or so, but the whole day…

"Uh, hey, Ken-kun, can I talk to you for a minute…?" he wasn't sure why he was being so nervous about this, apparently Ken didn't seem upset at all with the fact that he had ended up working his shift for him.

"Well, sure…"

With that said, Omi grasped his wrist and lead him away into the back room where the other two florists' could not hear their discussion. As they left, Aya and Yoji found themselves a bit confused with just what was going on with the two of them.

"Is something wrong, Omi?" Ken was confused himself, it was odd for Omi to actually take one of them off to the side to have a discussion with privately. He was usually so open.

"It's just…" Omi stared at his feet as he spoke. "Why didn't you just wake me up instead of working for me?"

Ken really wasn't sure on that himself. He supposed it was just because Omi looked so at peace while he was sleeping he hadn't had the heart to wake him and tell him to get to work. Besides the fact it wasn't like he had had anything better to do that day so it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"It was just--" he scratched the back of his head-it was a habit he had gotten into doing when he felt nervous. He didn't know why he was so nervous, maybe it was just because Omi looked so nervous for some reason. "When I woke up you were sleeping so well I didn't want to wake you…"

Omi's whole face lit up red at that reminder. He had forgotten the fact he had chosen to use Ken's shoulder for a pillow in desperate attempt to keep from having one of his nightmares. Though Ken didn't mind he still felt embarrassed about it.

"Uh, your face is turning all red," Ken commented, a bit of sweat dripping down his own face. Omi didn't need to hear it, he could feel the heat in his face that was undeniably blush.

"Well, I was feeling bad that I rejected you last night," Omi froze as he realized what that had sounded like. It had sounded as if Ken had been asking him out on a date or something. "You know, when you asked me out to dinner—" he froze again and for a moment felt like smacking himself. That hadn't helped change the way it sounded at all.

"You don't have to feel bad about that, you weren't in the mood, I understand," Ken gave him and understanding smile. It didn't help Omi feel any less bad though. He knew he had to do something to make things right again.

"Well, I was just thinking that…if you weren't busy tonight maybe…" he fidgeted with the strings on his shirt, but abruptly forced himself to stop. "Maybe we could go to dinner tonight then?" he made sure to sound firm because he was tiring of sounding like some silly high-school girl asking a guy on a date. He was merely asking a friend to join him for dinner; he shouldn't have been behaving so strangely.

Ken looked pleasantly surprised. "Sure, if want to. I'll even let you pick where we go," he realized how many options that opened up and just how expensive some of them were. "Uhh…you know, as long as it's not too out of my budget."

Omi laughed and to Ken it was one of the best things to see him laugh again.

"I know, I know, I'm not going to take advantage of you! We could go to McDonalds for all I care. It doesn't really matter to me," he was just looking forward to having someone with him for dinner. He wasn't going to be alone for once.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omi had been a bit stunned to discover that Ken had just decided it would be better for them to just take one of their bikes instead of both. Again he found his embarrassment returning as he put his arms around him and held on tightly. Though of course he didn't have much of a choice, it was either that or increase his odds of falling off the thing. He was forcing himself to keep as much distance between their bodies as possible. As much as he just wanted to lie his head against Ken's back and relax he saw countless girls doing that when their boyfriends gave them a ride home so decided against it. He really didn't know why this felt so awkward to him but he had actually never ridden on a motorcycle with another guy, he wasn't sure how to act or what was deemed appropriate as far as touching went.

Omi had left the decision on where they went up to Ken, since he really had no preference. Ken had ended up taking him to a little Japanese restaurant which was a step up from fast food-they got to hold the menu in their hands and sit down to read it.

"I've only been here once, but I thought it was good… Anyways, it's better than hamburgers, right?" 

"Like I said, I didn't care where we went," Omi replied as he scanned over the menu. They had gotten a nice little both near the window. There was a bit of silence as both men tried to make up their minds on what they wanted. Omi was having such trouble because of all that they had to offer. Sure, it was a step up from McDonalds but at least there he knew what he wanted because there wasn't so much to choose from.

Omi swung his legs as he thought it over, trying to make up his mind. Suddenly he felt his heart skip a beat as at one point he accidentally bumped legs with Ken. He pulled his legs back and all movement of them stopped. He held up his menu to hide his blush, praying in his mind that Ken hadn't noticed. He didn't appear to and just continued to look over his own menu. Omi gave a small sigh of relief, the last thing he had wanted was to make Ken think he had been trying to start a game of footsie with him.

"I give up!" Ken suddenly leaned back in his seat frustrated. "I can't make up my mind, I'm just ordering what I did last time."

Omi finally made up his own mind though it had been a hard call. The waitress came and took their orders, also bringing them something to drink. Omi had to admit he was a bit unused to actually having some time to kill while they waited for their food. 

"You know, I was realizing… It seems we're always so busy. We never get the chance really to just…talk," Ken stated, starting up some friendly conversation.

"No, we really don't…"

Silence…

This seemed so pathetic, Ken thought. They never talked yet they could come up with nothing to discuss suddenly.

"Well, how's school going for you?"

Omi looked up from his soda to give Ken a smile. "Oh, it's going fine… Still keeping my grades up and all that. It's normal," his eyes were back on his soda as he began sipping it through the straw again.

"Uh, did you see the soccer game last night?"

"No."

This really **was** pathetic.

"Um, did your team win?" Omi asked in order to be polite, Ken knew he wasn't really interested. Omi was brains and Ken knew he wasn't into sports besides what he had to do in school to pass Physical Education. When Ken was in school he mostly spent his spare time dreaming of when they would finally get to go out and run around. He always felt suffocated in the small classrooms.

"No, they didn't win," he replied, looking a bit upset as he said it. Omi gave a small frown. "But it wasn't a big game or anything," Ken laughed nervously, forgetting for a split second that Omi was so sensitive to other people's feelings. Though when the game had ended Ken had never wanted to throw something at the television as much as he had at that instant, mad at the team's stupid choice in plays. He could have pointed out all their mistakes.

"Oh, that's good…"

Both of them were relieved when the waitress brought over their food. It gave them something to do, both embarrassed at themselves for not being able to hold a conversation. Usually it just seemed to come naturally, in the flower shop or where ever they were. But when they really tried to think of something to speak of it just didn't seem to work. They were just trying too hard.

Ken was happy to see Omi appeared to be enjoying the food.

"Is it good?"

"It's delicious!" Omi told him before taking another bite. As he slurped up the noodles off the plate he managed to drip some of the sauce onto his chin, though remained totally unaware of it.

"You got some sauce on you…" Ken told him, touching his own chin to show Omi where he meant.

"Oh, I do?" Omi asked as he reached over towards the napkin holder, a bit embarrassed he was making a mess. His embarrassment level went off the meter though as when he reached he managed to knock over Ken's drink, resulting in the bubbly substance of soda to be poured onto the other mans lap.

"YAH! That's so cold!" Ken yelled as he jumped from his seat in shock. Omi's whole face glowed red with embarrassment as the situation caused many in the restaurant to turn heads and look at them. Also the fact that he had knocked Ken's drink into his lap, upset with himself for being so clumsy.

"I-I'm sorry!" Omi gasped as he quickly yanked a bunch of napkins from its holder in order to dry him off. As he realized where the stain was he blushed again and instantly stopped himself.

"Ah… N-no, it's all right… I-I'll just go and try to wash up as best I c-can in the restroom…" Ken quickly slipped from the booth and headed off into the men's bathroom. Omi couldn't tell if his stuttering had been due to his shock, or because of the ice he had poured into his lap.

Omi could not believe he had just done that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them had quickly finished eating as fast as they could, just to hurry and get out of the place where now people continued to give them strange looks. Ken hadn't really managed to dry off too well and had been left with a damp spot in an embarrassing place. Though he wasn't mad at Omi-accidents did happen after all-his reassurances hadn't seemed to do much as far as making the boy feel better went.

"Well, next place we go we'll just have to make sure the cups come with lids."

Ken noticed Omi's face drop. He realized he had just made him feel worse by thinking he was serious.

"It was a joke, Omi!" he smiled nervously as he patted the boy on the shoulder. They were strolling the board walk of the beach then. Ken thought it would have been fun though it appeared he was doing nothing right. Ken didn't understand why Omi was being so sensitive with him, usually he could joke around with him without getting him disheartened. "C'mon, I don't get it… Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not!" Omi gasped. He hadn't meant to make Ken think it was his fault, he had been nothing but charming to him the entire evening… Not to mention what he had done for him that day, taking his shift when he really didn't have to. "You've been…really nice to me, Ken-kun…" Omi's steps suddenly halted as his eyes gazed towards the horizon, staring at the beautiful sunset. One of natures paintings.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Ken asked him but Omi didn't seem to hear him as the comment was ignored.

"I don't know what's wrong with me… I just really didn't want to mess up tonight," but he was convinced he had done that. He was sure he had goofed the entire evening up by his inability to have a conversation with his older teammate, the awkwardness he was sure was his fault and then of course the grand finale was spilling the drink on him.

And the evening wasn't over yet either.

"Wha? Mess up? What on earth are you talking about?" Ken questioned him as he furrowed his eyebrow. Omi gave a heavy sigh, tilting his head back to stare up at the sky. It was almost dark out. He folded his arms behind his head as he suddenly felt the blush returning to his face.

"Well, I guess… You know, I never spend time with any of you out of the shop… I just didn't want to prevent it from ever happening again."

As he admitted it Ken felt rather sad that Omi felt that way. That he was so nervous of-as he worded it-messing up that Ken would never want to spend time with him again except when they had to.

"I can't believe I just said that," Omi's arms went limp at his sides as he turned to look at Ken. "Hearing it…it sounded so much bigger in my head," his hands came up to cover his face. "I'm sorry, I probably just sound really dumb, don't I?"

Ken smiled as he reached out, pulling Omi's hands from his face. Omi blinked in confusion as he looked up at him. It almost felt strange… Ken holding his hands in his. His grip was strong yet gentle. Omi was fighting not to blush for the hundredth time that night.

"No, you don't sound dumb at all, Omi."

The tension just left Omi's body completely as he heard it. A smile curved onto his lips. He was so glad that Ken didn't think he was over-reacting. 

"Besides you, uh, make the night interesting!" he laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Omi chuckled as he did it. He was beginning to pick up that Ken did it as a nervous habit.

"You do that a lot," Omi stated and Ken looked even more nervous as he said it.

"I do what?"

"You scratch your head when you get nervous!" Omi laughed.

Ken blinked. "I…do?" he paused for a moment and then realized that he was still doing it. Blush covered his face as he quickly put his arm to his side, forcing himself to stop. He had never really noticed it but when Omi said it, he knew he was right. Omi had a weird way of picking up on things of human nature. He would make a good psychologist or a criminal profiler perhaps.

"We should head back," Omi said as he looked back at the sunset and saw that the sun was almost entirely gone.

Ken gulped as he felt a sudden ache in his chest when he said it. He really had not wanted his evening with Omi to end just yet. He wanted to stay with him, ask him more questions though he knew even if there had been more time he would have been too afraid to ask. He just liked the feel of his presence.

He really liked being with Omi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around seven o'clock when Omi and Ken got back to the flower shop. It felt their time had been shorter than it actually was. Ken really wanted to get upstairs and change out of his still wet jeans. He had learned the hard-and embarrassing-way that denim took forever to completely dry.

"You two finally get back?" Yoji asked as he was heading out for the night just as they were coming in. He suddenly looked amused as a snicker sneaked past his lips. "Oh, Ken, did you have an "accident"?" he then gave a loud laugh as Ken's face went crimson.

"No, I just spilled my drink on myself, alright?!" he hated when he was taunted by Yoji.

Omi was a bit shocked that Ken had accused himself of spilling his drink on himself and not him.

"Yeah, sure," Yoji chuckled as he wiped away a stray tear from his laughter. "Anyway, I have a date tonight so I'll be seeing you two tomorrow if you catch my drift," he winked at them both and Omi looked at him in disapproval. He did not agree with Yoji's lifestyle, it was unhealthy.

"You always have a date," Ken scoffed as he placed his arms behind his head. He was a bit envious of that but not by much. He was too gentleman to play women for a roll in the sheets. It just wasn't his style. But he was sure he could get a date if he wanted. After all, he had many adoring female fans standing outside the shop every day.

"Aw, you're just jealous because I'm going out with a female and **you** had to settle for Omi," he smiled coyly at his own remark.

"H-hey!" Omi took that as an insult.

"No offense, Omi," Yoji waved his hand as he saw the hurt look on his face. "But you're just not something to take to bed."

"Yoji, shut up," Ken ordered. He wasn't about to let the blonde go any further with that because he was sure if he didn't stop him he would. The order just seemed to intimidate Yoji to see how much he could annoy the man.

"Well, I guess you could if that's your thing, eh?" he grinned.

"YOJI!" Ken scolded. Omi's face was once again pink as it was said.

"Whoops!" Yoji exclaimed innocently as he saw his watch. "I'm gonna be late and let me tell you something, being late just lowers your score and chances of having a partner for the night," he fixed his jacket before casually strolling past the now extremely embarrassed men. With a small wave he was out the door, "See ya!"

"That idiot!" Ken growled. He didn't see why Yoji had felt the need to say that. Just what was he implying anyway? That he and Omi's relationship went past friendship? That was completely ridiculous! He and Omi were like brothers, Ken would always want to help Omi if he could do so and he was sure Omi would do the same. But he didn't see where the remark Yoji had made had come from.

"Don't get so upset… He's just kidding around," Omi said in an attempt to calm the anger Ken was feeling at that moment. "Um, and you should probably get changed."

Ken sighed to himself, agreeing with him on that. "Yeah…" he muttered. He wasn't sure why what Yoji had said had bothered him the way it had but he couldn't seem to erase it from his mind. Omi's footsteps caused him to look up as he saw him walking towards the stairs. "Where are you going?"

Omi looked over his shoulder at him and smiled. "Just upstairs… Thought I might goof around on the computer a bit is all," he turned all the way around as he continued to wear a large smile. "Thank you for taking me to dinner tonight, Ken-kun, I really enjoyed hanging out with you…"

"Oh, it wasn't anything," Ken was smiling too. "You didn't mess up, I doubt you ever could. And if you wanted to…we could…you know, hang out again sometime!" he felt his hand reach up to scratch his head but quickly jerked his arm back down to his side, silently cursing himself.

Omi's face brightened and Ken wasn't sure he had ever seen Omi so happy.

"I'd love that, Ken-kun, I really would!" he forced himself to calm as he realized how excited he was acting. He gave a small giggle and continued to smile. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow! Night!" with a quick wave Omi rushed up the stairs.

Ken really hated for it to end.

~*TBC*~

Well, I sure as heck hope I can get the next chapter on this out sooner. Sorry for my extreme lack of updates but I had a major block on this for quite a while. Everyone is welcome to give me ideas. With any luck it'll inspire me to hurry up with this darn thing. ^^;;


	4. Chapter 4

This may seem sudden but I've decided to put this story right in between episodes 12 and 13, just so there is no confusion.

****

Disclaimers: I don't own anything of Weiß Kreuz. If I did I could actually afford the stuff I buy. This story idea is my own personal work though.

****

Warnings: Shounen-ai KenxOmi…sooner or later. I do have a plot to this now, really I do. I'm just…uh…taking my time writing it.

The reason I decided to post this chapter was because, honestly, I got a criticism that I didn't feel was very constructive and it ticked me off. But I shall not be discouraged, I'm proving that right now! So you have this girl to thank in actuality. And you know what, lady, I still don't have an editor. If finding an occasional error bugs you that much don't read fanfics. 

****

Chapter 4

It wasn't hardly a minute after Ken and Omi had parted their ways did Omi's screaming ring through the house, calling out for him and Aya. This had caused both Ken and Aya to go rushing to investigate what was wrong. They burst through his bedroom door, nearly tripping over each other to get in. They ran in to see Omi on the computer looking frustrated and confused at once.

"What?! What is it?!" Ken asked him worriedly as Aya looked frantically around the room as if expecting an intruder to be there.

"Come here! Look, I was just checking the news page out and look at the article on the first page!" Omi shouted urgently, waving both his teammates over to him. Aya and Ken leaned over the youngest mans shoulders looking at the screen as Aya silently volunteered to read aloud.

"Today around 5:00PM there was an explosion in downtown Tokyo. Investigators tie the bombs to a recent burglary of explosives from a military base. The explosion was taken credit by an organization called Weiß…" the redhead grew silent right there. "It happened again," he whispered softly. This was the second time though all four Weiß members and Kritiker were clueless to who would have done such a thing at first, they all eventually came to the conclusion it had to be Schwarz's doing. They had openly threatened them and were the only living people against them to know of them. What they first thought to be them testing the waters was now confirmed; they were not planning on stopping.

"This isn't good. They don't care at all about getting innocent people involved…" Ken muttered. They had made that obvious when in order to draw them out had kidnapped Ouka and ended up killing her in the end, now they were continuing to do it. This was unbelievable.

"I should go research it more down in the basement," Omi stated as he stood from his seat. "We have to stop these people, the sooner or the better."

Aya was silent for a moment before turning and walking out the door without another word. Omi and Ken didn't bother to question where he was going, rather, continued as if nothing had happened.

"I'll brief Yoji on the mission when he finally comes back," Omi told Ken since it was now only the two in the room. Though he hadn't asked Ken wondered where Aya was off to. He seemed to have a one track mind these days.

"Don't expect to see him tonight," Ken commented to him. It brought a small snicker from the younger man which actually surprised Ken.

"I don't," he finally replied.

The drama now over Ken raised his arms above his head and stretched. "Well, I'll be in the living room watching TV on the off chance that you need my help with something," now that was something to laugh at. Omi. Needing help with a computer. By Ken of all people. Ken shook his head at himself for actually stating something so stupid.

"I'll keep it mind," even Omi must have thought the offer was ridiculous. He strolled past Ken towards the door to go down into the basement just as he said he was going to.

"If nothing you can always come in and fall asleep on my shoulder."

Omi froze in the doorway. Ken gulped. That hadn't sounded right. Replaying it over in his head it almost sounded like a way of cruel teasing. He _hadn't_ meant it that way, not at all! He had wholeheartedly meant it. In a joking sort of way but not at all as an insult. Ken cursed and kicked himself mentally several times. What was it about this sudden friendship becoming so deep and true that his subconscious was trying to ruin it at all costs?

"…I'll…keep it in mind," Omi said it slowly and in a low tone. Ken immediately was sure he had hurt his feelings. Again. As he did the last time he tried to make a joke.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded!" Ken quickly tried to recover. It was if Omi were sand that was slowly sliding through his fingers. "I wouldn't mind!"

That didn't sound right either.

Ken cursed and kicked himself mentally a few more times.

Omi turned around again, finally facing Ken. Much to the dark brunette's relief, he was actually grinning. Though why on earth he was grinning was another good question.

"Do you know what Yoji would do, if he caught us in that position?"

Ken blushed but at the same time he couldn't help but laugh. After that comment he had made that evening about taking Omi to bed, Ken didn't doubt that the blonde wouldn't take it upon himself to go saying things like that more often. Especially if he and Omi handed him some evidence to back up his perverted claims.

More cursing and kicking mentally.

What he hell was he talking about _evidence?_ That wasn't evidence! Ken would admit, two men leaning against each other on a couch did seem a little odd but this was the new millennium. It wasn't that odd, certainly nothing that should alert his teammates.

Ken just erased the entire conversation from his head. He would kill Yoji when he got back for causing the insane talk in his head.

"Right, right… Anyway, see you later, Omi," deciding to walk past Omi and leave as soon as possible before he really did mess up. However Omi stopped him abruptly.

"Um, Ken-kun?"

He stopped and looked back at the boy.

"What is it?"

Omi froze…then finally seemed to muster up the courage to speak again. "I was wondering. You…want to…go shoot some hoops tomorrow like you mentioned the other day?"

Ken was surprised he brought it up now. Pleasantly surprised. So truly the other day had been nothing personal. Omi had just been having an off day. No big deal. Ken would have loved to have someone to shoot baskets with instead of doing it alone. Especially if it was Omi's company.

"Sure. You know me, I'm never up to anything important…" he smiled. "We have a date."

Ken and Omi both blushed at the same time.

Ken hurried away without another word.

Damn Yoji. Damn him and his stupid implications straight to hell.

** *

Omi was happy. Dare he think the word? For once it seemed he was making a friend. A true friend. It wasn't as though Ken and Omi hadn't been friends from the beginning but now it seemed like it was taking another step. Instead of there just being a mutual caring between them it was now being acknowledged. They were doing stuff together like regular boy teenagers did. Hanging out. He felt normal, something that was so hard for him to claim. He felt as though he truly had a shot of having someone he could always count on for the simplest of things. What friends did for one another.

He was _happy_.

He was whistling as he walked towards the basement.

  
It would take a hell of a lot to bring down Omi Tsukiyono's mood. Even with the current situation

He wondered what else they could start doing together. Pizza, movies, video games. Regular teenage boy stuff.

And…he didn't have to worry about Ken dying like Ouka had. He could take care of himself, he wouldn't lose him as well.

Omi heard some people say of how they wished so badly that there life was more interesting. That their life wasn't normal. Omi thought it was sad, they didn't realize how blessed they were. How much he would give to be one of them. To have clean hands, to not worry of if he would even live through the next mission. To be normal. To not have the haunting nightmares every night, to not have to see those horrible men each time he tried to sleep.

He was happy he was finally being granted to have a piece of that normality.

** *

This was good. This felt _right_. Maybe he didn't have to be the lone assassin with no one in his life. Maybe, just maybe, he could have someone close to him. Maybe he could have someone he could truly call his best friend. Certainly Omi wouldn't end up on the targets list as his previous friend had.

Ken sighed. Maybe he would not openly admit it to anyone but he had found it kind of hard to allow someone to be his best friend again since Kase. It was one of the most painful things Ken had ever gone through. More than when he had been thrown out of the J-league. Because he had come to find out the reason his career, his dream had ended and he had become a killer was all because of a person he thought he could trust. He was then ordered to kill that very person in the end whom had not only ruined his dream but had wanted him dead as well.

All because of jealousy?

That just ripped his soul in half.

But Omi…Omi was _different_. Omi would never hurt him. Especially not purposely.

Ken stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He was surprised to find Aya standing there as if he were waiting for someone. As if he were waiting for _him_…

"What?" he didn't know what else to say to him.

Aya uncrossed his arms and approached him. Ken now found himself quite curious about just what the redhead wanted from him. He and Aya rarely talked. 

"I wanted to talk to you."

Another shocker for the day to add to his list. Aya wanted to talk to him and it appeared to be about something rather serious. This, Ken decided, was going to be interesting. Anything Aya said was interesting because he rarely talked. On even rarer occasions did he actually talk to any of them one on one. Ken sarcastically thought to himself what he had done so right-or so wrong-to get the ice price to speak to him.

He of course would not say this out loud.

"About what?"

"About Omi."

His interest was spiked further. Not only was he talking to him one on one but also he was talking to him about a certain young brunette downstairs. He raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him.

"…what about him?" he asked the question with caution. The last thing he wanted was to feel guilty about talking about Omi behind his back.

"About his relationship with you."

Ken suddenly felt as though Aya had said something wrong. His relationship with Omi? Since when was that any of his business? An even better question of course was when the hell he did even start caring?

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" he came out and said the exact phrase he had been thinking.

"Do you really think it's wise, getting as close are you two are with your current position?" he said it calmly with no emotion in his voice as he usually did. Ken could not believe the words he heard though. He was telling him to back off? If he wasn't he was doing a poor job not making it sound that way. What position was he even talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said it again and this time Aya looked annoyed.

"In our current profession do you think it's wise to go getting close to him and vise versa? Working together, in danger… It's not a good idea to get so close, you'll start slipping up."

  
He was concerned about their work. Ken didn't know why he was so shocked to hear him saying this. He was furious as he heard it. Yoji had gone and told him that he was covered in blood, didn't have the right to love someone whom was clean. He had let Yuriko go because of that. It was another rip in his heart that he would get used to. Now, he was moving past it all, trying to have some sort of social life with Omi and Aya was telling him that was wrong as well. Aya, Yoji…both of them telling him what was right and what was wrong. This just in infuriated him. Neither of them had the right to meddle in his life.

"You don't have the right to say this to me!" Ken yelled at him. "My life outside of Weiß… It has nothing to do with you!"

"But this _is_ about Weiß," Aya's voice was suddenly firm and harsh. "Omi is part of Weiß… This has everything to do with Weiß! You think I would give it a second thought if we were talking about a normal person? Having a personal relationship isn't a good idea for either of you! However," Aya seemed to calm down a bit at that point. "It's purely up to you. I'm not going to tell you have to live. All I did was voice my opinion. Take it as you will," Aya turned his back to him and began to stroll off, almost as if the conversation had never taken place. Ken could not believe what he had just said.

It wasn't any of his business… This had nothing to do with Weiß! And he was sick of being lonely, he was sick of all of it! If Aya was content that way then that was that. But he wasn't like him. He wasn't like that. He refused to be alone without anyone for the rest of his life.

Ken just stood there as Aya walked off. He knew if he opened his mouth right then that all he was going to do was cause trouble.

** *

He had stayed up late again that night, watching sports. The clock on the wall now read midnight and he had the early shift tomorrow. Aya could have cared less that he had taken Omi's shift that day and as far as he was concerned he could take it up with Omi if it bothered him. It didn't though, he didn't regret doing Omi that favor. He knew the boy had been having a hard time sleeping lately. Ken had had his own share of nightmares, he still did. He was just to the point where they didn't bother him anymore.

Thinking of Aya just made him angry. He still could not forget what he had said about not getting too close to Omi. Like he was suppose to remain alone all his life. Since when did Aya and Yoji suddenly become his guardians? First Yoji preaching about Yuriko and now Aya doing the same thing with Omi. He was a grown man, capable of deciding what was right or wrong for him. Omi was sensible as well, they weren't stupid. They were fine. There was nothing wrong with this…

As Ken walked up stairs towards his own room he noticed the light shining under Omi's door, indicating that he was still up. That or else he had started sleeping with the lights on. He wasn't sure if he should bother him after the other night when Omi had made it clear he didn't want to talk about it, but then decided he would show Aya just exactly what he thought of his "opinion", and he gave a light tap on the door. After a few seconds it opened and Omi, in his pajamas, looked surprised by who it was.

"You're not asleep yet?" he questioned without a greeting. Ken just looked at him skeptically. It was quite a question for him to ask, after all, he was still up too.

"How come **you're** not in bed?" he asked and Omi suddenly looked a bit timid. A mild blush shown on his face, he felt a little embarrassed to tell his older teammate that he was afraid of having nightmares, it was so childish. Though he had a feeling that Ken already knew what his problem was.

"I have my reasons," he decided to reply. Ken did know though, he really didn't have to say it.

"Omi, you have nightmares and they bother you. I get it," Ken stated. "You can't go avoiding the subject."

Omi grumbled to himself. It _was_ embarrassing, telling his teammate-or at least his teammate knowing-that he was afraid of nightmares.

"It's stupid and I know I should get over it," Omi told him, walking over to his bed and sitting down on the edge of it as he spoke. Ken walked over and joined him.

"What exactly are you dreaming about?" he asked. Omi gulped. He brought his knees to his chest and turned his head away from Ken, glaring at the headboard of his bed. Ken was the one who gulped this time.

"Okaaay, don't wanna talk about it," Ken immediately dropped it and was relieved as he saw Omi's expression soften.

"Ken-kun, do you…ever had nightmares?" he asked softly.

"Eh, sometimes," he answered. "Usually I can't even remember my dreams."

"But, you do have them, right?" Omi finally turned his head to look at him. "When you do…are they…made up or are you reliving…something that really hurt you?" he didn't know how else to put it even though he felt like he was telling more than he wanted to. He remembered hearing various times about how when you had a nightmare it was best to tell someone about it so that it never came true. But that would not work in his case. It had already happened.

Ken fought his curious nature. He was dying to find out just exactly what Omi was talking about. But he had to be supportive and he didn't want to just drive Omi away. Omi was friendly, he was caring towards everyone, but Ken was starting to realize how when things got too personal with him he tried to change the subject.

"Depends…" he looked at Omi with an eyebrow raised. "What are they with you?"

This time Omi was glaring at him instead of the headboard. Ken sighed. This was a touchy subject with Omi. It was like walking on eggshells.

"Omi, listen, I know you don't like talking to me about it. I just want to help, that's all," he explained. Omi looked startled.

"It's not _you_, Ken-kun!" he quickly said, looking saddened. "It's not you personally! I can't…I can't talk to anyone about this type of thing. It's just the way I am. I know that might seem weird since I'm the one always trying to help other people, always being so friendly… But that's because it's so easy when it has nothing to do with me," he had been that exact way with Ouka. The girl died without him revealing any of his secrets. "I just don't like to burden people with my problems. I have to handle them…my own way, by myself."

"Omi, but why?" Ken didn't understand. If Omi trusted him, why did he feel like he had to go at it alone?

"Ken-kun, think about it… Look at me, tell me exactly what you're feeling, what your dreams are, what your hopes are, and what you expect," he stared at him hard in the eyes and Ken suddenly felt very uneasy. "Tell me your fears, what scares you, what makes you cry… Can you tell me that?"

Now it was hard because Omi wanted to know about him. It was so easy to pester Omi and try to get him to share but Ken realized that even if Omi did he could not give anything back. He wasn't willing to tell Omi his hopes, his dreams, what he expected, what made him cry. He didn't want to. He finally realized just what Omi meant. Maybe at some point in his life he would have but now since he had joined Weiß, he tried not to think about any of those things. He and Omi were exactly the same and Ken didn't have the right to ask Omi to tell him things that he couldn't tell him.

"Exactly," Omi said, his point proved "Maybe…someday we'll be willing to share those kind of things with each other. But not now…now… I just can't," Omi eyes were on the floor as he said this. "And neither can you."

"You're right," Ken told him. Not a surprise, Omi was always right. "Until I can give you answers…I won't ask you to share your answers with me. Fair is fair, isn't it?" he stood from the bed and Omi looked up at him in confusion as he did.

"Where are you going? I didn't say you had to leave…" Omi frowned. "I'm just being honest, Ken-kun, I-I don't want to…hurt you."

Ken was the one who was surprised. He was sure he had insulted Omi somehow, that he would have wanted him to leave. Again, he didn't know where the line was drawn and he kept stepping over it. He was lucky that Omi was so understanding. Omi…Omi really was a great friend to have.

Omi smiled up at him and patted the edge of his bed. "If you weren't…headed to bed, we could just…talk. About nothing," he added with a chuckle. "I guess I don't really feel like being alone right now, you know?"

  
"Yeah… I feel the same," Ken admitted, taking Omi up on his offer and sitting back down. Omi's bed was soft. Really soft. Ken didn't know how he could stand it. "I feel like I'm sinking into this thing… How can you handle sleeping on something so soft?" he questioned, starting the conversation and Omi laughed.

"It doesn't hurt my back, that's how! Don't tell me you sleep on one those hard mattresses!"

So they talked about random things. It was nice; it was bonding in their own way. They didn't know how long they had stayed up just talking with each other until they both ended up drifting off to sleep, right on Omi's bed.

~*TBC*~

The next chapter is 18 pages. Now that I know where I'm going with this you no longer have to worry about these little chapters anymore after this. 


End file.
